Meet You There
by cgal120
Summary: As host of the world meeting that month, it was Alfred's job to make sure his guests were happy. Unfortunately, Alice becomes far from it so it's up to Alfred to sweep her off her feet. USxFem!UK


**Meet You There**

America had always been a tricky topic for England to get her head around, the boy having more mood swings than she could find humanly possible.

One minute, he would be childish and clingy and the next he would be smooth and charming. He could never be the same person in the same hour, and England really couldn't fathom who he was trying to impress.

The one thing that she could always guarantee though was if she didn't go to visit him then he would go to see her.

Unless they had to go to a world meeting.

Naturally, the next meeting had been designated into the control of the flamboyant American.

Once she had got off of the plane at JFK Airport, England sighed and went to gather her belongings. She wasn't feeling particularly motivated that day, everything single movement making her feel heavier. She had a headache from the flight, a child having started to kick her chair half way through. England had turned to tell her off, but her father was a very large, meaning looking man and England really didn't feel like going through a lawsuit. Naturally, she'd have been able to cope against a man his size; she had been a pirate for God's sake, but with how she was feeling he'd have likely been able to overpower her.

Walking through the terminal, England finally reached the area that she could collect her luggage so walked over to the conveyer belt and watched as the luggage went round and round in circles. She kept her eyes down, focusing on the cases as she realised that the child and her father was standing nearby, but the longer she stood there the more she realised that her luggage wasn't coming out.

"For fuck's sake," she muttered, rubbing her head before jumping as someone tapped on her shoulder.

"You have a real foul mouth for a lady," came an American accent. Rounding on the source, England glared up at America who was smiling at her. She noticed that he had her luggage on the floor by his side, so started to look even more annoyed.

"What the bloody hell are you doing here?" she snapped. "And where the fuck did you get my luggage, git?"

America rolled his eyes but continued to smile at her, seeming to be unfazed by her hostility for once. "Hello to you too," he said. "And I came here to take you to my house. Oh, and it's a conveyer belt; I just picked it up."

Feeling fairly ruffled, England scowled at the boy. "Why in God's name would I stay at your house, Am- Alfred?"

America grinned at her calling him by his human name, but knew that it was only because they were in a public area. "Because it would make more sense for you to stay at my house for free than rent a room at a hotel for God knows how much money. Come on, Alice, will it really be that bad?"

Sighing, England shook her head. "Fine, Alfred," she muttered, reaching down to take her suitcase. America took it away from her though, holding it up and smiling. "Alfred, give me my stuff!"

Shaking his head, America smiled and motioned for her to start walking. "Aren't you always saying I need to act more like a gentleman?" he said, grinning at the look of surprise that formed on the older woman's face. "What kind of gentleman would I be if I didn't carry a lady's belongings for her?"

Turning a nice shade of scarlet, England looked up at America and tilted her head slightly. "I-I guess so," she said, following his lead and walking out of the airport with him. She followed him for a while until they reached his large car and blinked as he made her wait. She watched as he put her bags in the boot of his car then moved round and opened the passenger door for her. Smiling a little, she got into the vehicle and waited for the American to get in too; closing her eyes and resting her head back against the headrest as America turned the ignition on and the cool AC spread through the car.

"Are you tired?" asked America, glancing at her as he started to drive through the city to his home.

"Kind of," replied England, opening her eyes slightly to look at him. "It was a long flight and some bratty little girl kept kicking my chair."

Laughing slightly, America shook his head and grinned cheekily. "You normally tell people off, kids included."

"Yes, well, she had one brutish looking father and I didn't feel like getting on his bad side in a confined space," England said, closing her eyes again.

America blinked but kept his eyes on the road. "Did he threaten you?"

"What? No!" said England, opening her eyes again and looking at him in surprise. "No, I just…"

"We're you scared?" he asked. England turned away from him and looked out of the window, not answering. "It's okay if you were, ya know. If it was that big guy I saw, then I'd be scared if I were you." England kept her back to him, pretending to be asleep for the time being. "I mean, I know you were an empire back in the day but you're not exactly the biggest person."

"Stop the car."

"What? England, I can't," America said, surprised. "There's nowhere-"

"Stop the damned car or I will!"

Confused, America quickly found a place to pull over and stopped the car. He blinked as England climbed out of her side of the car and walked round to the boot, quickly following her out as she opened the boot and started to pull her bags out.

"Alice, what are you doing?" he asked, getting between her and the car. England hit his chest as she tried to get to her stuff, glaring up at him. Holding her hands, America looked at her in surprise and slight hurt as she continued to attempt to hit him. "Alice! Stop!"

"No!" the woman replied. "Give me my fucking belongings and let me go! Leave me alone, Alfred!"

"Alice, what's brought this on…? Talk to me!"

"Screw you!" she snapped, finally pushing past him and dragging her bags from the boot of his car. She started to walk away from him quickly, shaking her head a little to keep herself from crying.

Watching her for a moment, America slammed the boot of his car down and grabbed his keys, locking the car and running after her. "Alice!"

"Leave me alone, Alfred!" shouted the British girl. "Just leave like you always do!"

America stopped cold and stared at her; England stopped too but didn't turn around.

"Alice…" he said, but England shook her head and continued to walk away and from the shaking of her shoulders, even America could tell that she was crying.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

When the meeting finally came around, America had already formed a plan in his head to get England to stop being mad at him. He really had no idea why she was so angry with him, but all that he did know was that he didn't like it. Despite having to sit beside him, the woman refused to look at him or acknowledge he was even alive.

Being the hosting country, America had to open the meeting and he could see England physically tense as he got to his feet. He could hear muttering around the room as he made his way to the front; the usual drabble that he heard when meetings were hosted by him. He knew that everyone, especially England, was expecting him to be over the top, to have hare-brained schemes exploding from every pore in his body.

He knew that England was expecting him to play the fool again, but he wasn't going to do so.

"Okay," he said. "Welcome to New York City again, guys. Let's get this meeting started. First up, we need to find more ideas on reducing global warming. I've heard a few of your ideas already, and my people have also been conducting some experiments in order to help produce more economical and environmentally friendly."

A stunned silence echoed through the room as America made his first sound opening, England looking up from her notebook at him for the first time since she walked away from him 2 days previous.

For once, the meeting continued in the same smooth pattern, the nations actually getting through the first half of the meeting steadily and on time. Eventually, they got to the break point and dispersed to get drinks, food or any form of entertainment that they could find. England rose from her seat steadily, her eyes glancing at America slightly who had remained in his seat. She watched as he typed away on an iPad, curious as to why he hadn't rushed off to get burgers as he usually did.

In fact, she was curious why he was acting so out of character. He was usually buzzing around shouting convoluted ideas and plans, eating everything he could get his hands on and drinking so much that no one understood what he was saying.

But today he was completely different and it was starting to unnerve the woman.

"England?"

Blinking, said nation looked down and met blue eyes looking up at her in confusion. Blushing slightly, England didn't respond and simply hurried away to get something to drink. With a shake of his head, America saved his document and followed after her. He found the older nation making herself a cup of tea, her hands shaking slightly as she tried to get the drink just right to calm her down. Walking over to her, America carefully put his hand on her arm, staying still as England jumped and looked up at him.

"What's wrong, England?"

"Who are you and what have you done with America?" she asked, staring at him as if trying to find a seal of a mask. "You can't be America…"

"Why? Because I'm calm? Because I'm taking responsibilities seriously for once?" America questioned. "Isn't that what you're always telling me to do?"

"I… I never…"

"Hey, it's okay, England," America said. "Everyone needs to grow up, don't they? I've done that."

"Growing up doesn't mean changing who you are," England said, looking at him in disbelief.

"I'm still me," America smiled. "Let me prove it to you."

England's eyebrows furrowed, her head tilting slightly. "Prove it?"

"After the meeting go to Central Park," America said. "Don't give me that look. Just do as I ask for once, please? You won't regret it."

"Fine… git…" England muttered, folding her arms.

"Go drink your tea before it gets cold," America said, smiling before leaning down and placing a small kiss on her cheek. England's cheeks instantly heated, turning red as she looked up at him. America, though, looked entirely calm; a smile on his face as he left her alone to drink her tea. Now England was starting to get really worried about the boy; normally he'd try to stop her drinking her tea or drag her back to the meeting room or just generally annoy her to her wits end… but he wasn't.

But then a thought crossed her mind. She remembered an argument she had had with France once, one that involved Canada. The boy had looked so much like America she had thought he really was him until he and France had pointed out the obvious. That had to be what was happening this time. Canada was usually so polite to her, almost like America was acting now; it made sense that she had mistaken them for one another again.

Taking her tea with her, England made her way back to her seat in the meeting room and spotted 'America' typing away on his iPad once more. She took her seat next to him and tapped his shoulder after setting the cup on the desk.

"Yeah?" he asked as he turned his head to face her.

"Canada, why are you pretending to be America again?" England questioned, looking so serious America nearly burst out laughing on the spot. Instead, he simple chuckled and shook his head.

"England, I'm really not Canada," he said. "Honest. I'm really America."

England looked at him and shook her head, sipping her tea as she started to feel a migraine starting. She really couldn't fathom why America was acting so differently. She knew that she was constantly criticising him but that didn't mean that she wanted him to drastically change. Looking up once more, she sighed as the meeting restarted, taking her pen in hand starting her notes once more.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

As soon as the meeting was over, England jumped as America rose from his seat quickly and rush from the room. She sighed and packed away her stuff, pushing her hair behind her ears and jumping again as a piece of paper fell down from behind her ear. She picked it up curiously and couldn't help but smile.

_Don't forget to meet me at Central Park_

With a roll of her eyes, England gathered her belongings and carried them from the meeting hall. She promptly avoided the exit France was waiting at and left through another door, making her way through the building and out of the main entrance. She looked around for a moment before hurrying over and hailing a taxi, getting into the vehicle.

"Central Park, please," she said, frowning a little as the cabbie simply grunted in response and drove her to her destination. She paid the fair quickly as she got out of the car, making sure that she had everything before making her way deeper into the park. She kept her eyes peeled, uncertain as to what she should be looking out for.

But then she saw him.

America was stood looking at her from a fairly cut off area of the park, smiling at her warmly and holding a bouquet of red roses. He was surrounded by a large picnic, with candles and petals and a beautiful blanket for them to sit on.

Fairly stunned, the British woman walked over to him trying to take in everything she was seeing.

"A-Alfred…?" she asked, looking up at him. He smiled and handed her the roses, motioning for her to sit down with him on the blanket. England did so though still very perplexed. "Alfred, what-?"

"I know I upset somehow the other day," America said. "I really didn't mean to though I'm still not entirely sure what I did… And that was the problem, I figured… That I don't understand I lot… I know it may not seem like it a lot of the time, but I really like you… I don't like making you angry, it just seems to happen… and I'm sorry… I wanted to show you just how much you really mean to me… I mean, I…" He paused for a moment and took a deep breath. "I love you, Alice. I have always loved you. I was just never good at showing it right. I was always just the goofy little kid you looked after and I wanted to show you that I'm not him anymore. I've grown up into someone I hope you can love back. I need you. It's why I randomly visit you; why I sit near you, bring you things. I don't do that with anyone other than Matthew. Alice, I really love you."

"I love you too," England whispered, looking at America in the eyes as he looked at her properly.

"You mean it?"

"Of course I mean it," she replied, smiling at him. "I've loved you for a long time… I always thought you thought of me as a stuffy old bat…"

"I wouldn't say you were a stuffy old bat," America grinned.

"Oh? What would you say?"

"A gorgeous special girl."

England chuckled slightly but laughed as America hugged her down onto the blanket. "Alfred!" she said, running her fingers through his hair and smiling up at him as he pulled back.

"I love you, Alice Kirkland," he replied, grinning down at her.

"I love you too, Alfred Jones," she smiled, wrapping her arms around his neck as he leant down and finally kissed her on the lips.

_**Notes:**_

**Oh! A one-shot!**

**This was a theme requested by an anon on Tumblr. So if you too would like a one-shot then go to my ask box lovelies XD**

**cgal120 .tumblr .com /ask**

**As always it would be lovely if you could review and stuff. I should be updating All of Time and Space tomorrow, if possible In The Shadows too, if not that'll be on Wednesday. Then The Kids From Yesterday. I'm trying to get back into a writing pattern again so decided to start with this. **

**Thank you for reading and goodnight! (No seriously, it's 10:30 at night here in the UK)**


End file.
